


极数二

by BakuuuuA



Category: just car
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	极数二

世界上从不缺少光明，同样，黑暗也从未缺席。

弱肉强食，适者生存。这是动物世界的客观规律。

但人类，又何尝逃离了这个规律呢？

20年前的3月23日，一个女人生下了一个小男孩。她抛下所有尊严，求了那个她避之不及的人，求他救救她的孩子。

伟大的母亲，亲手把她赌上生命也要救下来的宝贝，推下了地狱。

今天岛上一片喜庆，触目皆是美酒佳酿，鲜花美人。

偌大的宴厅中央，一个身着白色水手服带着同款贝雷帽的少年站在那里，脸上挽着有些羞涩的微笑，眼里泛着碎光。

“这边是我们今年的花魁，老规矩，初夜花魁选人。”在少年的不远处，一个精瘦的中年男人摇摇手里的红酒杯，向在场的众人示意。

与往年不同，花魁变成一个少年人，这让在场者多少有了些犹豫及考量。

但少年就站在那，笑眯眯的看着众人，带着不谙世事的纯真气质，却莫名的让人有着破坏欲。

相比起漂漂亮亮的存在着，有点瑕疵的样子也总归是漂亮的。

少年笑眯眯的，看着在场的众人一个一个的展示自己的长处，却一丝也没有动摇。

又一次礼貌的拒绝了一个人之后，他抬脚，一步一步走到了一个带着金边眼镜男人面前，他靠近他的耳边，软软的开口说道：“先生，我想要你。”

没有犹豫，他点头说了好。

刚关上房门，那个男人就迫不及待的动手了。

那人有些凉薄的唇贴上，有点温热，还有一点湿润， 从一开始一点一点的试探，到后来长驱直入与舌共舞感觉不过一瞬，却又感觉久到他已经融入成他的一部分。

少年想要努力睁开眼，却被男人咬了一下舌尖：“听话，闭眼。”

人的五感被关闭其中之一之后其他的感官就会被放大。

他能清晰感觉到那人的舌头横扫了他的整个口腔，他也感受到了那人舌头上的粗糙感。

似是发现了他的不专心，那人有些恶意的用舌头骚扰他的上颚，有点痒，让他呼吸有点急促，不一会儿便软下身子，全靠那人支撑着他才没有倒地。

“我叫李帝努，你呢？”

“黄仁俊，先生可以叫我俊俊。”

李帝努没有再说话，取而代之的，是他在他额上落下的一个吻。

感受到额头上那轻柔的一个吻，黄仁俊的睫毛不禁颤了颤：“先生现在要吃了我吗？”

“那你怕吗？”

一同他第一次见到他时那个有些羞涩的模样，黄仁俊认真的看着他：“不怕。俊俊想要先生。”

用着最纯真的脸庞说着下流的话，李帝努的呼吸一下就急促了起来，却还想着装一下正人君子：“不是初夜？这么急？”

黄仁俊微微一笑，露出了好看的虎牙，抓着他的手摸到自己的后穴处：“先生感受到了吗？那个东西满足不了俊俊了。”

白色的水手短裤下有个东西在一动一动的，认真摸一下李帝努惊讶的发现那一处附近已经湿透了，金边眼镜下那双眼睛因为欲望变得更加深沉：“不要求饶，我不会停的。”

没有怜惜没有柔情，男人毫不怜惜的把黄仁俊放倒在床上。

他没有猴急的把少年身上的衣服全都脱掉，而是选择了满足男人某种原始欲望的破坏欲，撕坏了黄仁俊的水手服，肆意在他身上留下专属于他的痕迹。

把黄仁俊的双腿高高抬起，看着在菊穴中摇动的东西他笑眯了眼，把手伸到那处要插不插的挑逗着他。

“先生不要再折磨俊俊了。”

闻言李帝努笑得更好看了：“可是俊俊那里实在漂亮，我还想再看看。”

黄仁俊身子骨小，连手都要比普通男人小上一个号，带着胎记的手摸索着摸到了李帝努的炙热，被小骚穴中的东西弄得欲火焚身又被男人好不掩盖火辣辣的眼神直直的看着自己的那处，黄仁俊呼吸有点急促：“可俊俊的里面更舒服更好看。”

这下子李帝努也就不在忍了，猛地抽出了菊穴中的东西，还不等黄仁俊有所准备就被一个火热的甚至比刚刚那个最大尺寸的阳具还要大上几分的东西贯穿了。

自14岁起便被各种媚药养着的黄仁俊身体更是敏感的过分，还不等李帝努开始有所动作便抽搐着高潮了。

黄仁俊也着实一个小妖精，那处本就紧实温暖让进去的李帝努爽到头皮一阵发麻，而又被高潮的黄仁俊不自觉的紧紧夹住了他的分身，精关失守的李帝努就这么被夹射了。

莫说黄仁俊了，连李帝努自己也没有想到。

从高潮中缓过来的黄仁俊一阵失笑：“先生可还舒服？”

大家都是男人，在这种事上又怎么会不知黄仁俊想说什么，李帝努脸色陡然变得暗沉，俯下身去堵住他的唇，托着黄仁俊头的那只手带着不容忽视的强势，再次沉迷在唇舌交战的黄仁俊突然发现他体内那物已然复苏。

“俊俊知道阿斯莫德吗?”

“阿斯莫德?”

“传闻中代表着色欲的恶魔哦。阿斯莫德有着极强的嫉妒心，曾经就有一个女子被阿斯莫德盯上，七次婚姻她的丈夫都当晚暴毙了呢。”

黄仁俊垂眸，不过片刻又笑得灿烂：“俊俊就是那阿斯莫德也说不定呢。”语毕又用菊穴夹了一下小先生，不给李帝努反应的机会自己就先呻吟出声：“啊~俊俊真的喜欢先生..火热的地方呢。”

被刺激到的李帝努开始扶着黄仁俊的小蛮腰开始摆动：“那我呢？”

“嗯..那得看先生的表现了。”

激将法对李帝努来说什么时候都管用，特别是在这种床间性事。

用力的一下又一下的闯入他体内，每一下都顶到他的最深处，频率也是快到让他心惊。

“啊！不..不行！啊啊嗯！太快了！”

没有理睬他的反抗，李帝努继续他的碰撞，过于深入和激烈导致了李帝努的两颗卵蛋直直的撞到了黄仁俊的屁股上，不断发出啪啪啪的声音，与之相伴而来的是黄仁俊穴内泛滥的水与李帝努的阴茎相遇而发出的‘啧啧’声。

不过百来下，黄仁俊的屁股已经被撞得红通通了。

连续不断的直撞里李帝努发现了肠穴内的一块软肉，不经意间的摩擦让黄仁俊身体不由得颤栗起来。

如果说刚刚还能发出叫床的声音试图反抗的话，那么此刻的他连直起身子的力气都没了，全身酥软成一滩水，任人侵犯。

“是这里吗？”李帝努坏心眼的放慢了速度，一个劲的摩擦着那块软肉。

“唔~先生...不要...”

“不要什么？俊俊不喜欢吗？”

“呜呜..要死了...”完全被快感控制了的黄仁俊不知何时开始一直留着生理性泪水，眼睛鼻子红红的，又是可爱又是魅惑，看得李帝努欲火更甚。

“艹！给我夹紧了！”

在这场性事中，李帝努占据了绝对领导权，接下来的几个小时内无论黄仁俊如何哭着求饶喊不要他都没有放缓他的速度，当然嘴上答应得挺顺就是了。

终于在天蒙蒙亮的时候李帝努终于射出了他的第二泡浓精，在这期间黄仁俊不断地高潮，期间还被李帝努恶意的玩着小仁俊，堵着他的马眼不让他射出来。

淫靡，放荡，极致，许便是这场香艳的代名词。

不得不说，李帝努确实是一个情场高手，或者说床事高手。

趁着李帝努睡下后想要离开房间的黄仁俊刚站起来就跪坐到了地上，双腿无力的很，后穴的白浊顺着大腿缓缓流下，沾湿了地毯，留下了让人浮想联翩的模样。

窸窸窣窣的套上那套破破烂烂的水手服，离开了那个让他回想起来都脸红心跳的房间，扶着墙一步一步往花园走去。

月亮已经不知道去了哪里了，太阳还未升起，天空已经有些亮了，不刺眼，黄仁俊还是忍不住微微眯了眼。

刚走到花园的人工湖边还没三息就被一个人从背后抱紧，手还紧紧的捂着他的嘴不让他大声叫出来。

黄仁俊的心脏疯狂跳动，固然早已知晓自己的死期，却不曾想过在这般情况下自己的下意思反应是还想要活下去。

他本就没什么力气，再加上被李帝努疯狂操弄了一晚上还没缓过劲来的他此刻浑身软绵绵的根本拿不出更多的力气去反抗。

象征性的挣扎一下之后黄仁俊便放弃了，任由那人对他上下其手。

那人似是知晓黄仁俊的想法，放开捂着他的嘴的手，转而用手指去挑逗着他的舌头，另一只手也没闲着，从衣服下摆伸进去，带着十足的恶意或轻或重的掐着他的细腰，慢慢的抵达了被李帝努玩了一晚至今还硬挺着的茱萸，捏着玩了几下又用指腹绕着那凸起转了几圈，相比起李帝努的强硬，身后这人却更清晰地知道如何迅速挑起人的原始欲望。

不过一会儿，黄仁俊便开始喘着气再次陷入了情欲的深渊，不自觉的呻吟出声。

沉沉的笑声在耳边响起：“舒服吗？”

无论他想回答什么他都回答不了，嘴里那两根手指还未离开，唾液顺着嘴角留下，红红的眼角为这副模样添上了一丝色情。

“只有仁俊舒服可太不公平了，娜娜也想舒服一下，仁俊不会拒绝吧？”

嘴上绅士的询问着当事人的意见，但行动上却丝毫没有给他拒绝的机会，就如罗渽民这个人一样，无论面对什么都是笑眯眯的模样，但背后做的事却比李帝努还要更加不堪让人厌恶。

他想要的，所有的，从来没有假手过别人，若真的到那一天，他更宁愿亲手毁了。

得亏李帝努的暴虐，哪怕黄仁俊穿着一身衣服罗渽民也没有很费力的到达了他想去的地方。

抽出与舌头共舞的舌头，转而插入没有清理干净的后穴。

刚摸到那一股粘滑的精液，罗渽民的动作顿一下，失去了那股柔情带上了浓浓的戾气，乳头和后穴同时被弄疼了。

“仁俊真不乖，我不过来晚了一些你就跟别的男人上床了，你说，我该怎么罚你好呢？”

黄仁俊还没搞清楚身后的‘娜娜’到底是谁就被那人突如其来的坏情绪吓了一跳。

“如果仁俊连娜娜是谁都不知道的话娜娜不会放过你的哦。”

那低沉的男声带有磁性，在他耳边响起时让他心痒痒的，有些熟悉但更多的是陌生，在这种情况下黄仁俊选择了沉默。

“看来仁俊是不知道了呢。”

被压着肩膀转了一百八十度，黄仁俊对上了一双漂亮的眼睛，而拥有这双眼睛的主人五官丝毫不比眼睛差，可以说，只凭着这张脸黄仁俊就心动了。

“喜欢吗？娜娜的脸？”

猫咪唇略微上扬就足以魅惑众生，更别说在这个孤岛上与世隔绝的黄仁俊，他像是被下蛊了一般点了点头：“喜欢。”

罗渽民有些得意的笑了，但是眼底的风暴却丝毫没有减少：“但是仁俊尼还是要受惩罚哦。”

拉着黄仁俊的小手摸向自己的高昂：“舔舔它好不好？”

世上总有那么一些人特别会掌握人心，罗渽民便是这类人。

黄仁俊甚至连自己为什么会点头什么时候跪下都不知道，那个带着男子汉特有气味的东西便已经在自己的嘴里了。

他本以为李帝努的巨大是少有的，但却不曾想过面前这个好看的有些女气的男人的阳具却丝毫不比李帝努差，颜色甚至还要更深几分。

出乎罗渽民意料的是黄仁俊的口交技术出奇的好。

顶着一张清纯的面庞，嘴里的动作却一点都不生涩，吞吐两下那巨大又用舌尖挑逗着马眼，手也不闲着，轻轻揉搓着那两颗卵蛋不断刺激着他。

“先生的东西长得真好看。”

罗渽民看着黄仁俊不一会儿，便抓着他的头把自己的东西插入嘴里疯狂抽插，那个尺寸黄仁俊可从未骗人，只是含在嘴里就已经填得满满的，再没有一丝空隙给任何东西。

现下这般疯狂的抽插更是让黄仁俊感觉自己的嘴角都要裂了，眼睛又一次变得通红。

不知道时间到底过去了多久，等到罗渽民终于在他嘴里射出来的时候天已经亮透了，不时还能听到有晨运习惯的人从后山经过传来的声音。

以为终于解放的黄仁俊被罗渽民抱起来面对面坐在他的大腿上：“你说，我们在这里做的话，他们会不会发现？”

黄仁俊认真的看着罗渽民，绽放出一个极好看的笑容：“不知道，但俊俊挺想让大家知道的。”

再度抬头的欲望直挺挺的戳着洞口：“那就让他们知道吧。”

没有前戏，那个让人看一眼都心惊的巨龙就这么插进去了。

“啊！”无论再怎么说，痛还是会痛的，饶是黄仁俊被调教得不同常人的身体也是如此。

太阳升起，照亮了整片大地，也把这场荒唐的性事暴露在世界的眼下。

身体分泌的爱液减缓了罗渽民插入带来的痛楚，慢慢的，两人都沉溺于彼此体液的交换中，身下的动作一刻未停，啪啪啪的声响吸引了不少已经醒来的客人，周围围观的人越来越多，但事件中心的主人公却对这些火辣辣的视线视若无睹，自顾自的继续享受自己的快乐。

“先生...太...太快了...俊俊受不了了...”

他还是对罗渽民不熟悉，相比起示弱，他更喜欢黄仁俊最开始那种挑衅的态度，那会让他更加兴奋。

但如果示弱的人是黄仁俊，他什么态度都无所谓了，只要是他，罗渽民说什么都不会放过他，只会更加的兴奋，想要更加激烈的拥有他。

回应他的，是罗渽民越发快速的抽插，每一下都插到最里面，每一下都狠狠地顶到了他的软肉，被顶得几乎要飞出他的怀抱的黄仁俊只能紧紧的搂着罗渽民的脖子，罗渽民也顺势不断在他的颈脖处亲吻吮吸，留下他专属的印记。

“啊啊啊！俊俊又要去了！啊！”

罗渽民被夹得头皮一阵发麻，一巴掌拍向他的屁屁，一个红红的手掌印就出现在那白嫩的屁股上。

把黄仁俊放下来，让他扶着花园凉亭的柱子，自己从后面插了进去。

围观的人从头到尾看到的只有罗渽民不断进出的硕大阴茎，被李帝努撕的破破烂烂的水手服也是恰到好处的遮住黄仁俊的重点部位，什么内容都没看到，但是从两人的表现来看，这绝对是一场双方都爽的不行的性爱。

正是这种欲语还休要露不露的神秘感更能引起人的原始欲望。

不少人都暗搓搓的开始放出自己丑陋的东西开始安慰起来。

余光看到那些人的罗渽民突然心情变得极其的不美好，但他没有说什么，把心中所有的郁气都放到两人接连的地方。

后入本来就能更轻易的深入到更深的地方，按照一般速度和力度来抽插就已经足以让黄仁俊失控，更别说现在被罗渽民带着戾气的冲撞着。

持续了许久的性事终于告一段落，罗渽民握紧了黄仁俊的腰，把那滚烫的精液深深地种到了他体内。

射精结束的罗渽民把黄仁俊转回来面对着自己，在他耳边低声说道：“如果俊俊是女孩子的话一定会怀上我的孩子的。”

哪怕被干得连抬抬眼皮的力气都没有的黄仁俊还是没有顺着罗渽民的意思走：“李先生可不比娜娜差哦。”

“那就一直干到你怀孕。”

黄仁俊没有再回答，在他的肩窝处沉沉睡去。

抱着黄仁俊一步一步的离开花园，那巨大依旧插在菊穴里没有抽出来，经过众人时罗渽民笑眯眯的说了一句：“罗某到时候会向各位索取费用的，请一定要配合哦。”

20xx年3月23日早八点二十三分黄仁俊尸体在其本人房内被发现，身上除了各种性爱的痕迹之外没有任何的伤痕。

据知情人透露，黄仁俊应该是死于自杀，在他的手边拽着一张纸条，上面写道：最早被摘下来的花永远都是最漂亮的。

而唯二与黄仁俊发生过关系的两人李帝努当日中午飞往M国，罗渽民也紧随其后飞往I国处理自己的事务。


End file.
